


To Kiss Those Arrogant Lips

by SeverNSkull



Series: SeverNSkull's KakaObi Week 2019 Prompts [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Schoolboys, Teen Crush, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverNSkull/pseuds/SeverNSkull
Summary: Rin Nohara is Obito Uchiha's best friend, so obviously when the most arrogant (and attractive) guy in school, Kakashi Hatake, breaks her heart, he has to go knock some sense into him. But he didn't expect to learn about Kakashi's secret crush.





	To Kiss Those Arrogant Lips

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is cliche, _another high school AU _but this isn't your average high school AU! I literally based this off of[this Korean chapstick commerical](https://youtu.be/tCjOd5InIhc) and I regret nothing! I hope you enjoy it and please leave me a review if you did!__

“I can’t hold it in anymore, Obito. I’m going to tell him. I’m definitely going to tell him today,” Rin whispered, her cheeks flushed with excitement as the two of them watched the coolest and most handsome boy at Konoha Academy, Kakashi Hatake, walk past them to enter the school. His gaze wandered in their direction and he smirked at the two of them, making Rin squeak in surprise before swooning and Obito scowl at him deeply.

 

“Rin… there’s plenty of other guys, right in front of you, that’d be a lot better choices than that guy,” Obito pointed out, frowning at his long-time best friend.

 

She shook her head. “None of them are like Kakashi-kun. He’s the most amazing guy at Konoha Academy,” Rin murmured. And didn’t that just sting?

 

“I think the word you’re searching for is _arrogant_ ,” Obito muttered in reply, earning a reprimanding glare from the girl. “Come on, Rin! You hardly know the guy!”

 

“I may not know him personally, but I know he’s the most talented, handsome, and stunning guy I’ve ever met, Obito,” Rin told him. “That’s why he’s the student body president.”

 

Obito scoffed. The girl of his dreams was falling for a guy he’d never be able to compete with in looks or smarts. His blood boiled with jealousy, but then, something occurred to him. Kakashi was perfect in every way, but no one had ever seen him with a girlfriend; he’d likely reject Rin and break her heart. No matter, he’d be there to comfort her after the heartbreak. She was still his best friend after all and he still liked her. He never wanted to see her hurt, so as soon as he got on his lunch break, he went to the school store and bought some melon buns for himself and Rin. It was nostalgic for them to talk and eat melon buns together when one of them was sad and that’s what he was going for. He’d comfort her by being by her side.

 

He waited for Rin by their usual meeting place after school by the front gate, since their after-school club didn’t participate on Fridays. After a few minutes, he saw Rin trudging to the gate gloomily.

 

“Ah, Rin! Over here!” Obito shouted, waving at her to get her attention, a humorless, sympathetic smile on his face. Rin looked up at him if only briefly, the pain blooming in her eyes. It startled him. “Rin?” He asked softly, “Are you alright?”

 

“Just… leave me alone, Obito. I don’t want to see you right now,” she croaked, averting her eyes and shutting them tight to keep the tears from falling. Then she shoved past him and left him standing at the gate. What the hell did that Hatake guy do to her?

 

“Rin!” he called after her, but she ignored him. Rin had never ignored him before, as ever since they were children she came to him for comfort and to have a shoulder to cry on. Obito’s hands balled into white-knuckled fists. He had no idea what that guy had said to her, but he was certainly going to give him a piece of his mind.

 

His determined, onyx eyes landed on the main administrative building. He knew enough about his peer to know the student president always stayed after-school with the rest of the committee, so he made his way back to the building. Expecting a fight, he loosened his tie, leaving it unfastened at his collar.

 

It didn’t take long to get to the student council room and as he approached, the only person he could see from the doorway was Hatake, leaning lazily back in his chair like the arrogant bastard Obito knew he was.

 

“Hey, Hatake!” he snarled the other teen’s name.

 

“Hm?” came the unconcerned response as the other teen’s steady gaze landed on him.

 

“Did you make Rin cry?” Obito demanded. He was certain he was the one that did it, but he was a nice guy. He’d allow him the benefit of the doubt, at least before he knocked his lights out.

 

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully, tapping his pencil on the desk before laying it flat and turning the rest of his body to face Obito, as though mocking him. “Nohara from Class 4B? I recall seeing her earlier, although I’d have to say, she’s not nearly as cute when she’s upset as you are,” the student president replied.

 

A low growl rose from Obito and he narrowed his eyes angrily at Kakashi. He should have known not to bother asking. The angry teen slammed his palm on the desk before him and looked him dead in the eyes, gripping Kakashi’s shoulder with his other hand in a show of intimidation. He’d put the fear of him into Kakashi and he’d never hurt Rin’s heart again.

 

“I want you to remember this, _Bakakashi_. You can toy with any woman -- I don’t care -- but _no one_ toys with Rin. Do you understand?” Obito hissed, his voice low and dark.

 

Kakashi was unfazed, he simply held his ground, his lips slightly parted before letting out a discontented sigh. “I see. So you’re one of those guys that think of women as toys? How sad,” Kakashi returned calmly, prodding at Obito’s last nerve. To add insult to injury, he sent him a small, unreadable smirk. Obito couldn’t restrain his anger any further. He was seething over that last comment!

 

Obito fisted Kakashi’s shirt and drew him up out of his chair, the two of them equal in height. “Aren’t you an arrogant bastard? You should take this more seriously,” Obito glowered, his eyes fixing the other teen in place, his lip curling back in distaste.

 

The student president tilted his head to the side, his gaze flitting between Obito’s own and his lips before grasping Obito’s wrists, removing them from his now-crinkled, white dress shirt. Obito was too surprised by the smoky look in his eyes to do anything more than let him have his way. “Even if I’m arrogant,” Kakashi whispered, pushing Obito’s hands down at his sides, “I’m serious about everything I do.” He walked forwards, towards Obito. “Do you want to know what I told her? What I told your precious ‘Rin’?” Kakashi breathed as he finally had Obito caged in against the wall at the back of the room.

 

Obito jolted when his back hit the plaster, but he stayed quiet, too enchanted to speak. His voice lost to Kakashi’s actions. He couldn’t move and it was as though he was under the spell of Kakashi’s voice, which was much too hot for his own good. It had long since shattered Obito’s resolve.

 

“I told her...,” Kakashi started, “to forget about me. I don’t think of you like that.” His face was almost impossibly close to Obito’s and his eyes were glued to his lips. If he came any closer, they’d brush for certain and the thought made Obito’s heart pound furiously.

 

“I already have someone I like,” Kakashi breathed, his minty breath making Obito’s lips tingle as he spoke, “ _Obito Uchiha_.”

 

And like that, Obito’s brain shut down and spontaneously combusted all at once. The most perfect guy at Konoha Academy liked _him_ , a no-good guy like Obito who never got anything right and always showed up late. His straight assumptions went out the window and sure, this would be devastating for Rin, but would he really object to Kakashi’s advances?

 

Obito’s thoughts must have shown clearly on his face because Kakashi chuckled before brushing over Obito’s bottom lip with the pad of his thumb, caressing down to his jawline. He let him, complying easily and letting his eyes drift down, expecting a kiss. But Kakashi wasn’t anything like what he expected from the beginning and he still wasn’t now. The student president slipped something into the pocket of Obito’s blazer and backed away, a handsome smile passing his lips.

 

“You’ll call me, won’t you?” Kakashi asked, his smile knowing.

 

Obito swallowed thickly, his brain still not catching up to what was happening. His jaw dropped as he made the attempt to speak, but nothing came out.

 

Kakashi chuckled once more before grabbing his backpack from where it sat beside his desk, slinging it over his shoulder with ease before heading to the door. He turned back to look over his shoulder at Obito who was still gaping like a fish. “I’ll see you on Monday, _Obito_ ,” he promised, his voice was illustrious and controlled, but at the mention of Obito’s own name, there was something there that shivers through his entire being that spoke of sweet, yet darker things to come. Then Kakashi winked at him and disappeared down the hall.

 

He couldn’t help staring after him. So much for standing up for Rin, but his heartbeat and thoughts were still wild and untameable with thoughts of the student body president.

 

“Please call him,” came a feminine voice interrupting his thoughts from the other side of the classroom. Kurenai.

 

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Shizune murmured, her face flushed and her eyes stuck on Obito.

 

Obito himself blushed as he finally took notice of the group of girls seated at the front of the classroom. He practically turned every shade of pink and red imaginable. “What? W-Wait! It’s not what you think,” Obito squeaked, waving his arms frantically once his brain came back online.

 

The girls just stared on, each grinning quietly. It was _exactly_ what they thought it was and Obito was a horrible liar.

 

“Um… well… I’ll be going now,” Obito grumbled before backing away out the door. Once he was in the hallway, he ran as fast as he’s ever run before, intent on chasing down Kakashi. That guy! That stupid guy! He’d make him pay and embarrass him next time rather than the other way around. Obito would show him for sure!

 

And there would definitely be a next time if that phone number in his pocket had anything to say about it.


End file.
